godhandcapcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Ion
"Die! Die!" ~ Dr. Ion's pet raven. Dr. Ion (Dr.イオン Dr. Ion) is a antagonist battled partway through the story of God Hand, and a potential member of the Four Devas. Description Dr. Ion is a robot leader encountered in the game. He is in league with the Demons and is trusted and respected enough by them to be known by the Four Devas, and appears to be important enough to potentially replace one of its members (specifically, Elvis) should they show incompetence. It would seem he is a master engineer and possibly a genius, as much of the robots and robot forces encountered in the game seem to be under his command. Not only that, but much of the technology and weaponry bonded to him looks to be self-made and self-installed. When first encountered, he has metallic armor-like skin, and is quite tall and hulking, about the same height as Elvis. The colors he wears are primarily blue and gray. Aside from his armor, his head is taken up mostly by a large dome with two spikes on it that conduct electricity, as seen when he is found "charging" in an electric chair. Grafted just below each of his wrists are pegged cylinders that seem to function as secondary armor or as power discharges. His eyes glow a bright blue-white, and lastly, his pet cyborg-raven can be found perched on his shoulder. The only words Dr. Ion ever speaks come from the raven itself, making his intentions of killing Gene clear. The second time he is encountered, Dr. Ion has added more red to his frame, as well as attached an enormous alkaline battery to his back for reserve power. His left arm has been replaced with a large claw, and his shoulders now feature armor similar to a sawblade or a bear claw wheel. His robotic raven has been incorporated into his new helmet with its wings spread. Dr. Ion, at least for the second time he is encountered, does seem to have something of a personality, displaying a level of carefulness as he has equipped the aforementioned battery pack and upgraded himself with new equipment, such as the pincer, but it is not very evident and he does not ever seem to speak. Story Belze, frustrated with Elvis's and Shannon's failures to kill Gene, instead turns to the robot scientist, Dr. Ion. The efforts Dr. Ion puts into capturing or slowing down Gene are clear by the massive multilegged robot (somewhat similar to the final boss of Jak 3) he crosses the desert with, as well as the horde of robots all over it. Gene is alerted to this huge vehicle by Olivia, and promptly storms it, fighting his way to its heart to find Dr. Ion himself, attached to an electric chair with a large metal apparatus running electricity through him. Dr. Ion stands and confronts Gene, and begins a fight. It doesn't go well, with Dr. Ion losing and falling flat on the ground, crawling back towards his charged throne. Gene takes little sympathy to this, grabbing a nearby sparking cable and ramming it against the robot's backside, forcing a lethal amount of electricity through him and short-circuiting him. Dr. Ion returns in another desert in Stage 7, this time having upgraded himself and equipped himself with some batteries, and now serves as a miniboss who appears when Gene breaks the first pillar. There is no effect on the plot for defeating him. Powers & Abilities Dr. Ion has a number of abilities and all of the features expected of a robot boss. He has many ranged attacks and can keep and close distance between himself and the player surprisingly fast, on par with the demon bosses in the game. His normal fists can be shot at the player like rockets, and at close range, he will attempt a bash that will electrocute the player. He is very acceptable to damage and can be destroyed entirely quite easily, which will result in him reforming himself, usually with a new weapon. He has many interchangeable arms, which he will swap out during the fight should his current ones not be working too well. In his first fight, he will have access to a large drill arm and a heat-seaking missile launcher, both of which occupy his right arm. In his second fight, he will have access to the drill arm, the missile launcher (from which all four rockets will be shot before switching), and a large claw. Moves Equipped with Arms *'Electric Sixteen Sentence Kick' (電気16文キック Denki 16-bun Kikku) : Dr. Ion will preform a mighty electric kick that will send him forward, this move has a fairly telegraphed wind up animation. *'Left Electric Straight' (左電気ストレート Hidari Denki Sutoēto): Dr. Ion will extend his left arm forward and generate an electric aura around it. *'Double Collider' (ダブルコレダー Daburukoredā) : This move is the same as the regular Electrocute punch, except he uses both arms for this variation. *'Electric Double Lariat' (電気ダブルラリアット Denki Dabururariatto) : Dr. Ion sticks both arms out and spins around while generating electricity. *'Rocket Punch' (ロケットパンチ Rokketopanchi): Dr. Ion pays homage to a common robot cliche with this move. He launches his arm off for a fairly slow projectile, he will only use this at a far range. Equipped with Drill *'Drill Rush' (ドリル突進 Doriru tosshin): Dr. Ion kneels down and uses his drill to propel himself forward, this move knocks Gene out of the way when it hits, he also seems to favor this move the most as he will use it even within close range. *'Right Drill Straight' (右ドリルストレート Migi Dorirusutorēto): Dr. Ion will use a simple Drill Attack that can knock Gene down when it hits. *'Left Electric Straight' (左電気ストレート Hidari Denki Sutoēto) (1st encounter) : He will use this move sparingly, as it seems he'd rather use his Drill Slide or Drill Punch instead of this move. *'Magic Hand' (マジックハンド Majikkuhando) (2nd Encounter) : Dr. Ion will attempt to grab Gene with his new claw arm, if he succeeds he will hold him in place as he electrocutes him. Equipped with Missiles *'Missile Launch' (ミサイル発射 Misairu hassha) : Dr. Ion will crouch down to stabilize his aim and prevent recoil as he fires missiles at Gene *'Left Electric Straight' (左電気ストレート Hidari Denki Sutoēto) (1st encounter) : Dr. Ion will use his electrocute attack non-stop if Gene gets too close for Ion's comfort. *'Magic Hand' (マジックハンド Majikkuhando) (2nd Encounter) : Dr. Ion will attempt to grab Gene with his new claw arm, if he succeeds he will hold him in place as he electrocutes him. Tips * His Rocket Punch, Right Drill Straight, Left Electric Straight, Missile Launch, and much more of his attacks can be dodged by using a Evade High ATK property move or by ducking. * Dr. Ion has incredibly low mobility, and the shape of the arena he is fought in enables the player to run back and forth while taunting him to increase the Tension Gauge. * A majority of his attacks can be avoided by dodging to the sides. * He has an immunity to flinching and being knocked down, which can be turned against him when you unleash the God Hand, as you can preform rapid combos on him without fear of being hit by his moves thanks to the invincibility that the God Hand provides. * You can force him to swap out of his current weapon by using a very powerful technique, like a roulette wheel attack, this can be handy if you are having trouble with a certain armament he's using. Trivia * His theme is Battery Size AA, and later, Battery Size D. * He is the only boss who is fought at the end of a stage to not (technically) be a member of the Four Devas. * His ability to swap weapons and change his fighting style as a consequence might be a reference to Getter Robo, and his ability to disassemble himself to switch between three fighting styles only reinforce the likeliness of this reference, as said three fighting styles involve using bare-handed fighting (like Getter-1, which also uses barehanded fighting) a giant drill (a drill is also used by Getter-2) and missiles (which Getter-3 is also capable of doing). * Despite being a robot, his face will become flushed red whenever Gene taunts him, this is likely solely for comedic effect. Gallery Mom said its my turn on the xbox.png|Gene encounters Dr. Ion yet again in Stage 7. This time he has a fresh new look. IonNewHat.png|Dr. Ion's snazzy new hat, with his crow incorporated into it. IonBattery.png|Dr. Ion's nifty new battery pack, enabling him to go out and about with only having to worry about changing his battery. Ionpose.png|Dr. Ion strikes a pose before fighting Gene. Shannon <= Stage Bosses => Belze Category:Males Category:Bosses Category:Sub Boss Category:Robots Category:Antagonist Category:Brutes Category:Four Devas Category:Characters Category:Minions of Angra Category:Stage 4 Category:Stage 7